


Stuck in a Moment

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-11
Updated: 2002-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Stuck in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Stuck in a Moment

## Stuck in a Moment

#### by Dr Ruthless

Title: Stuck in a Moment  
Author: Dr Ruthless  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Unclassified  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: This was written for the Lyric Wheel. This turn was supposed to be a happy wheel, but the song I got was pretty darned challenging in that respect. Anyway, this is how my boys got happy.   
Beta: Nope. All mistakes can be laid at my door.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Sorry. I tried, but they would keep doing it.  
Summary: 

* * *

U2 - Stuck in a moment 

I'm not afraid  
Of anything in this world  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
That I haven't already heard 

I'm just trying to find  
A decent melody  
A song that I can sing  
In my own company 

I never thought you were a fool  
But darling look at you  
You gotta stand up straight  
Carry your own weight  
These tears are going nowhere baby 

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it 

Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it 

I will not forsake  
The colors that you bring  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
They left you with nothing 

I am still enchanted  
By the light you brought to me  
I listen through your ears  
Through your eyes I can see 

And you are such a fool  
To worry like you do  
I know it's tough  
And you can never get enough  
Of what you don't really need now  
My, oh my 

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it 

Oh love, look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it 

I was unconscious, half asleep  
The water is warm 'til you discover how deep 

I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
It's a long way down to nothing at all 

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it 

Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it 

And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if our way should falter  
Along the stony pass 

And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along this stony pass 

It's just a moment  
This time will pass 

* * *

"Stuck in a Moment" by Dr. Ruthless 

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~ 

Onearmedrat Mulder? Mulder are you there? 

MARTYM: Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. 

Onearmedrat Sorry it's so late...thought you might have gone to bed. 

MARTYM: Me? Bed? Are you serious? 

Onearmedrat Not entirely. You should get more sleep, you know. 

MARTYM: Yeah, I've been told. A guy can only sleep as much as he can sleep, though, you know? 

Onearmedrat I've kinda forgotten about sleep lately...got to keep on the move. 

MARTYM: Why's that? 

Onearmedrat Can't let that Smoking Bastard get me at the moment. Too much depends on me staying alive. Maybe I'll be by to see you in a day or two, but we can't meet in your apartment...it's always watched. I'd like to come by and just spend a little time with you. I'm missing your sweet ass like you would not believe. 

MARTYM: At the moment? You mean you're going to let him get you sometime in the future? Well, if not here, where? I didn't think you though about my ass anymore. Interesting 

Onearmedrat Hey...just because I'm not there right now doesn't mean I'm not interested. I've spent too much time staying alive to quit now. God, I wish I could just come over to your place. Can't do that. They mustn't find out the things I know or that would be the end. I miss you. I wish you could come here to me. 

MARTYM: Well, just watch your back and don't take any stupid chances -- not that I think you would. You're definitely the type of guy who looks out for #1. Last time you left here, you didn't leave me with the impression that you'd be giving me much thought. You miss me? Krycek, are you okay? You're not running a fever or anything, are you? 

Onearmedrat Hey...You make me out to be insensitive. I wish I could be with you for just a little while. Feeling down, that's all. Would you come to me? Hmmm...maybe that wouldn't work. They might follow you to me. You know what I want to do? I want to come up behind you while you are keeping watch out of your window and sneak in just to see you jump out of your skin when I slip my arms around you. 

MARTYM: Okay....you're not insensitive. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just a little upset because it's been so long. I don't know... Oh, you _would_ think that was funny... Scare the life out of a guy...Hahahaha! 

Onearmedrat I would hold you tight and lick your ear...maybe snort a little laugh into it. 

MARTYM: Yeah, that might keep me from killing you. 

Onearmedrat LOL...You'd like me to? 

MARTYM: You know I would. Dammit, Alex, I miss you. 

Onearmedrat You do? Really? I wish I'd have known. I really miss you. 

MARTYM: How could you _not_ have known? And why do you say you'd wished you'd have known? Would it have changed something? 

Onearmedrat I would maybe have been there more...if I could. I thought you kinda hated me. 

MARTYM: Hate, love, hate....love....the lines kinda blur after a while. If I knew you would have been here more, maybe I would have told you. You're a smart man, though. I thought you knew. 

Onearmedrat I don't know anything right now except I sure could use a little comfort from you. 

MARTYM: Are you sure you're safe? I _could_ come to you. I'd be careful. 

Onearmedrat I don't think it's safe for either of us... I want you to come _for_ me though. 

MARTYM: Shit, do you know what that just did to me? Getting that hard _that_ fast is a painful thing. 

Onearmedrat Tell me about it! Did you faint? All that blood running away from your brain at once? 

MARTYM: Where the hell did this come from? There's a heavy film of sweat above my lip... no, wiseass, I didn't faint...but _you_ may. 

Onearmedrat I want to lick it away. I love the taste of you. Yeah...make me sweat. Go on, I dare you. 

MARTYM: Do you remember it that well? I sure as hell remember you. 

Onearmedrat Mulder, I dream about you and I wake up slimy _every_ night. 

MARTYM:  <snort> Slimy? That's an attractive image. I know that I dream about you too. Hell, even when I'm awake, I'm dreaming about you. I keep hearing that thing...that noise that you used to make when I bit your nipples. It's really not a good thing to think about in the middle of a case. 

Onearmedrat You want me to tell you some of the dreams I've had about you? Oh, God, Fox! I can remember the taste of you when I kissed you. The way you grabbed the back of my head...so greedy. 

MARTYM: That's my other middle name. Fox William Greedy Mulder. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I wanted you, Alex. My whole body shook with it. It's shaking now. Hard to type. The memories are coming back in a flood. Disjointed though, you know? 

Onearmedrat Oh, baby, I want you now. I want to swirl my tongue around the inside of your mouth, to taste as much of you as I can. Yeah...talk about flashbacks! It's getting hot in here... 

MARTYM: The taste of your mouth of permanently ingrained in my memory. Smoked almonds and a hint of whiskey. Don't ask me why, that's what I used to taste when I kissed you. 

Onearmedrat Kissing in the bar is probably why. Your mouth is really soft and tender for a guy. I used to like to suck on your tongue -- made my belly melt down every time. 

MARTYM: We didn't have to be anywhere near a bar and you still had that flavor. God, it was so good. I switched from sunflower seeds to smoked almonds just so I could taste you. Think of what it does to me. Shit, Alex, I think my cock is trying to unzip my jeans. 

Onearmedrat Oh, Baby, unzip for me now...tell me what you look like... Tell me where we are? Are we in your room, on the couch? I love that old couch of yours. 

MARTYM: What, you don't remember? I think I should be insulted. Damn, that air is cold...I'm not wearing any underwear, by the way. _You_ started that. Anyway...What My Cock Looks Like, by Fox Mulder...ahem... Well, first of all, it's BIG. And it's hard...you wouldn't believe how hard. You did that, baby...and I don't even have to hear your voice...the tip is glistening...I wish you could be here to lick it for me. 

Onearmedrat I want to lick it for you. I'm wearing my black jeans and I've pushed them right down. They're round my ankles right now and I don't have the time to take them off. I'm too desperate to lick you...I bury my face into your pubic hair and inhale...you smell so wonderful, Fox. 

MARTYM: Oh, God, Alex. It's been too long. My hands drop down to your head; my fingers close in your hair, holding you there. 

Onearmedrat I'm frozen for a moment as the feel and smell of you come back to me, and then I can't wait any more, I open my lips and take you into my mouth, tasting the salt and sweetness of you as I start to suck on your cock. 

MARTYM: My body jerks. Such a rush of sensation. Oh God, you feel so good. Don't ever let me go. I want to stay here in your mouth forever... 

Onearmedrat I'm moaning as I cling onto your ass, pulling you in close as I suck...I don't have time for niceties; I want you too much. 

MARTYM: No, Alex, please...it'll be over too soon. 

Onearmedrat Baby, don't you want to come for me? 

MARTYM: You know I do, it's just...promise me, Alex, that you won't leave again right after? 

Onearmedrat But you know it's not safe for me to stay with you. I let go of your cock. I move up to put my arms around you, pulling you in to me so that we can feel each other all along our bodies. 

MARTYM: I think it's an excuse, but okay. I'm too far gone to argue about this now. I love the feel of my body wrapped around yours. I drape my leg over your hip and press you closer to me. 

Onearmedrat Christ, Fox, nobody makes me feel like this except you. I'm so close I have to pull away for a minute. Can't take it for much more. 

MARTYM: Only for a minute, Alex... I pull you back, taking your mouth in a hungry kiss. My cock is throbbing against your thigh. 

Onearmedrat God, I feel myself melting into your kiss...I fall backwards onto your bed, pulling you down onto me as you kiss me...I cup the back of your head and moan... 

MARTYM: I love it when you do that. The vibration in my mouth travels straight down to my cock. I writhe over you...skin sliding over skin. I need to feel you all at once. That greed thing again, I guess... 

Onearmedrat I can feel your strength and warmth and I can't think about anything right now except that I want you inside me. I want to feel you in me, filling me up. I thrust my tongue in and out of your mouth as if I were fucking it. I love your greed. I want to feed you...want you to eat me all up like the big bad wolf...or the fox that you are. 

MARTYM: Mmmmmm. I close my mouth around your tongue, giving you a little resistance. That's how my cock is going to feel in your ass, baby.. I can't stand this. I reach over, jerking the nightstand drawer open. Grab the lube... Bend your knees, baby. 

Onearmedrat Oh, I'm trembling all over, I can't breathe...I lift up my knees and spread them wide to let you in wherever you want to go. 

MARTYM: I coat two fingers, then drop the tube on the bed by your shoulder. I watch your eyes close as my slick, cool fingers stroke down the cleft of your ass. .Breathe, baby. 

Onearmedrat Gasping now, can't stand it; it feels so good. I wriggle against your fingers as you move them over my ass. I want you to hurt me...I want you to hurry, hurry and push inside me...make me yours, Fox, yours. 

MARTYM: Okay, baby, just hold on.... I thrust two fingers in at once, listening to you scream my name. I love to hear my name falling from your lips, Alex....go on...scream for me. 

Onearmedrat I just yell for you to fuck me, Fox, please fuck me...I need it so much. 

MARTYM: _Now_ who's greedy? Okay, baby.... 

Onearmedrat I'm greedy for you, baby...I admit it...Your skin feels so good against mine. 

MARTYM: I lift your legs over my shoulders, guiding my cock to your tight little asshole....you sure you want it hard? 

Onearmedrat Please...I can't talk any more, All I can do is whimper and try to pull you against me. Please baby, please... 

MARTYM: I ram into you with one hard thrust, knocking the breath from you. I give you no time to recover, I just continue to pound into you... 

Onearmedrat I think I scream...Everything is fizzing, everything feels good. You are going to split me in two with your huge cock and I push to meet it... I want you to fill me up and make me scream again. 

MARTYM: I anchor one hand in your hair, grasping you shoulder with the other, and give you what you're begging for. I stroke over your prostate, I know, because the sound that rips from your throat is the wildest thing I've ever heard. 

Onearmedrat Holding onto the sheets because I can't stand it any more, I'm feeling the lighting gather now, and it's so good, so fucking good...there's too much, baby. I scream your name again. My cock is leaking so much now, I move to grab hold of it, squeezing it hard. My fingers spread slick from the eye in the top of it and I can feel it throb as I slide my hand over it. 

MARTYM: I slap your hand away. This is a pleasure reserved for me, love. My hand moves from your hair to your cock and I begin a series of long, hard strokes, matching the rhythm of my thrusts. You're whimpering now, begging me to finish it.. 

Onearmedrat Oh, God, Fox, please let me come...I want to so badly. Your hand on me feels like electricity, and there's a steam engine somewhere back of my balls, revving up ready to pile out through me....I can't see; all I can do is clutch onto you and cry out...can't even say your name any more. 

MARTYM: I tighten my grip on your cock, squeezing to the point of pain and jerk it viciously as I slam into you...I'm there..I'm...I'm ready, baby...come on...come on, Alex... 

Onearmedrat Oh! I can't hold it...I can feel everything tighten and slam down as it does its best to squeeze my entrails out through the eye at the end of my dick. Feels like that lightning hit again...I arch my back and feel it crack as I scream again, and come, come and pour it all out of me... 

MARTYM: I collapse on top of you, unable to take a breath. Exhaustion claims my limbs and I lie there, covering your perspiration drenched body. 

Onearmedrat I'm panting, sweating and slick, holding onto you because I daren't let go. 

MARTYM: I don't want you to let me go, Alex. 

Onearmedrat I don't understand what you mean. 

MARTYM: I love this time afterward. I just want to lie here with you, holding you. 

Onearmedrat It's not a good idea, baby...you might be in danger if I stay too long. I pull you in to kiss your lips again, and then start to get up. 

MARTYM: _No_ I don't care about the danger, baby, don't you understand? I want you here with me. Please stay. I hate it when you leave 

Onearmedrat Why do you want me to stay, Fox? You and I...we have something but I'm not sure how real it is... 

MARTYM: I want you to stay because it's the only time I feel whole...that's gotta mean something, doesn't it? I don't know...sounds pretty real to me. Does that scare you? I think it does. 

Onearmedrat If I get too used to the comfort of you, what will happen if they kill you? How will I survive? 

MARTYM: You can find comfort anywhere, Alex. Is that all you're afraid of losing? Tell me. 

Onearmedrat The only way to keep you safe is to stay away. That way it only hurts some...not too much for me to bear. 

MARTYM: What about me? What makes you think that being away from you only hurts me _some_? Together, Alex, we stand a better chance. You know that. You're afraid of something else. What is it? 

Onearmedrat How can we stand a chance of anything? We have nothing going for us. What if you decided you hated me after all? 

MARTYM: How could I do that? Jesus, Alex, I love you. And if I can say that after all the shit we've been through, I really doubt it's going to change. We'll only have a chance if we allow ourselves to have one. Do you want to? 

Onearmedrat Mulder, let me go...I really need to go now. 

You...you love me? 

MARTYM: Does that surprise you? Does it really? 

Onearmedrat You're scaring me...I don't know how to handle tenderness from you. I don't understand how you could possibly love me. 

MARTYM: Well, you know, neither do I But I do. You're on my mind day and night. 

Onearmedrat Why haven't you ever said anything to me? 

MARTYM: I don't know. I guess I didn't want to believe it. But I'm at the point now where I can't deny it anymore. I don't want to. Please let me love you, Alex. 

Onearmedrat I'm really afraid, Fox...I don't want to be hurt any more. It's so much easier just to stay away. 

MARTYM: Since when have you ever done things the _easy_ way? I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but...Alex Krycek is afraid of me? LOL 

Seriously though, do you want to be with me, baby? 

Onearmedrat I catch your hair in my fingers and kiss your mouth again. Your lips are so soft. I want to stay here with you forever, I really do, but don't forget what our circumstances are like. 

MARTYM: I'm not letting you go, Alex. Fuck our circumstances. I won't watch you walk out that door again..unless you _really_ want to. If you do, I won't stop you. It'll kill me to see you go, but do you want to? 

Onearmedrat Christ, Fox, I love you. I can't do this any more. I'm coming over....leave your light on for me. 

MARTYM: God, thank you. How long will it take you to get here? 

Onearmedrat :) Probably about 5 minutes. Are you ok with that? 

MARTYM: What? Are you on the corner, then? Yeah, I'm more than okay with that. My cock is pretty happy about it too. Hurry, baby. 

Onearmedrat has left the chat. 

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~ 

I'm approaching Fox Mulder's door now, and I've never felt quite so nervous and sick in my life. Mind you I've never knocked on it before now either. Knocking on this door feels like the bravest thing I've done in years. I don't know if I can do it. 

Timidly, I raise my hand, and knock, so quietly it's almost as if I don't want to be heard. No...there's no-one...he must have gone to bed after all. I turn to go, get out of there fast! 

The door opens and Fox stands there in the doorway, staring at my retreating back 

"Alex?" 

Oh, God, look at him...he's still so beautiful."Hello...I thought you were asleep. Do you want me to come back another time?" I back away slightly. 

"Asleep? You told me you were coming. I've been waiting for you. I thought you'd changed your mind." 

"Yeah...I guess I just don't have any sense. I should have been more thoughtful. Sorry. It's so late." As I blather, I'm thinking; Look at that incredible mouth. I want to feel that mouth so badly. 

"I know it's late." He backs away from the entrance. "You coming in?" I gulp and shakes himself. 

"Fox, I....." Clenching my jaw I march forward deliberately into the apartment, past the other man. Help me get through this, I'm afraid, I think, and I've no idea to whom I'm appealing. 

Fox closes the door behind Alex and turns to face him. "You look frozen." 

"Yeah...it's cold out there. I..." Fucking stupid thing to say. Say something witty, why don't you? I move slowly into the living room and sink slowly down onto the couch, shoulders hunched protectively. 

Mulder walks over to the sofa and sits down beside me. "Want something to warm you up? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" He gives me a tiny grin. "My arms around you?" 

I close my eyes, leaning momentarily towards Mulder. I want it, yes. Please hold me, I think. Aloud, I say, "Chocolate would be great, thanks, Mulder." 

He blinks, not really expecting that I would opt for a drink. 

"Uh...okay...gee, I hope I have some now that I made the offer..." He shuffles into the kitchen and opens a few cupboards before he finds what he's looking for. "Okay, comin' up," he calls out toward the living room, where I still sit looking miserable and hunched. 

I wish he'd put me out of my misery. He's so beautiful. I want him so much, and he just goes off without a word to make fucking cocoa...what do I do? I don't want him to start hitting me or anything. "Fox? Are you...okay about me being here?" 

Fox pokes his head out the door. "Okay? Wait...wait a minute..." He pulls the mug from the microwave, stirs in the contents of the package, and carries it out to me. "I wanted you here, remember? Jeez, Alex, if you hadn't shown up in five minutes, I was going to go out looking for you." 

I think there's something very strange happening inside my gut...I don't remember eating that bird whole, but it seems to be trying to get out. "I...I don't know how to start, Fox. I feel like such an idiot to think you would still want me." 

"Alex, did you just hear what I said? I said I was going to go out _looking_ for you. Would I do that if I didn't want you?" I closed tired, wild eyes and put out one hand towards the man who's standing over me. 

Please let him mean it. "I need you, Fox, I really need you." 

He grasped my hand and crouches in front of me. "I'm here. Anything you need from me, Alex...if it's within my power...name it and it's yours." My eyes open wide, and then I lean forward can't help myself - towards the crouching man, face just before him. 

"Aren't you being a little bit rash there? You have no idea what I might wish for." 

His hand moves up to my face, tracing a gentle line down my cheek. "Wish away," he whispers. 

"I wish..." he cleared his throat as his desire threatened to choke him. "I wish you would just kiss me and put me out of my misery." 

Holding my eyes for what seems like an eternity, he moves in slowly and covers his mouth in a gentle kiss. Oh, God, his lips are so soft. This is just how I remembered him. I can't stand it. I moan softly as he slides his hand behind my head to cup the back of my neck. He pulls my head closer, turning a little, parting his lips as he moves in, and finally I drop to my knees off the front of the couch. 

Oh...God...I don't know what to do now. I want him. I really do, but he's going to hurt me. I just know it. For a minute, I stiffen, resisting the close embrace, but then with a sigh, I give in, move in to taste and hold him, pulling him in, thrusting my tongue past lip and teeth to discover the depths of his lush mouth. He moans into my mouth, and his tongue slithers out to meet mine. He holds me tightly, refusing to let me go. He pursues my retreating tongue, forcing it into another duel. 

Burying my hand into Fox's hair, I hold his head steady as I explore the tender mouth that presses on mine. After a long moment, I sigh again and pull away, dropping my head down to lick the length of Fox's jaw, and finally fastening my mouth onto the hollow between throat and shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed and he tilts his head to the side in silent offering. 

God, he remembers. I can't bear it. I want.... I growl and suck the soft skin, bruising it in my excitement. As he reels back, gasping, to look at me, his eyes are very bright and his cheeks are flushed. 

Grasping my shoulders, he spins me to the floor, sprawling on top of me. He yanks my t-shirt collar to the side and lowers his mouth to the area where my neck meets my shoulder. 

My God. Come on, do it to me. I need you... 

Crying out, I clutch his head, holding him to my neck. "God, Fox. I missed you. Love me like you used to, please." 

I don't have to beg...though he seems to like it when I do. A low growl rumbles in Fox's chest as he fastens his mouth over my wildly pounding pulse, sucking and pulling at my tender flesh. His hands stroke along my sides, traveling over my hips and thighs, then back up. He releases the pressure on my neck only for as long as it takes to close his teeth over the reddened patch of skin. I'm shuddering. I can't help it. It's so long since I've felt Fox in his arms, and I believed that it could never happen again. 

Running my hand through Mulder's hair, index finger pausing to trace the whorls of his ear, before slowly sliding my hand down to the small of Fox's back, I moan. Once I reach my goal, I begin to massage, fingers moving in little circles as I stroke him. 

"Love me, Fox." I say, again. 

Pulling away, he looks me in the eye. "I _do_ love you." In one fluid movement, Fox has pulled my t-shirt up and off. He removes his own shirt, and throws it over in the direction of the sofa, then he rises up, straddling my thighs and begins to undo his jeans. 

I'm stunned by what Mulder has just said. I take a deep breath, but I can still feel that strange creature that's somehow found its way into my gut, fluttering and flapping as I lie under the him. 

"Don't love me, Fox. I'm not worth it. Just fuck me, OK?" 

I see a tiny spark of anger leapt into Fox's eyes. "Bullshit. I told you not more than an hour ago on line that I loved you? What did you think, that it was part of the game? It *wasn't*. I love you, Alex, and don't you tell me again that you're not worth it. If you just want to be fucked, you're in the wrong place." 

I sit up, pulling away from him. "I don't think this is a game, Fox. All I know is how much I hurt you. I don't know how you could even bear to look at me." 

"I can't explain the whys and hows to you, Alex," Fox says softly, grasping my hand. "Can't it be enough that I _do_ love you?" 

Wordlessly, I pull him down to cover me, opening my lips to kiss him deeply. I run my hand down the body that lies against me, cupping his ass and grinding my hips against him. I'm hard now, very hard, and I know that Mulder wants me. 

Fox, I love you so much. I wish I could tell you how I feel. 

He responds immediately, pulling the rest of our clothing off, then sliding his body along mine and gasping when our erect cocks rub together. He slips a hand between our bodies, stroking them together and kisses the tip of my nose. "Do you know how fucking gorgeous you are?" 

"You know it's really funny. I was thinking the exact thing about you. I love the way your mouth curves. I love your long legs and your strong shoulders. and your eyes are so pretty." 

I'm panting. He's stroking my cock, and I close my eyes, beginning to squeeze and press on his buttocks, thrusting up to meet his stroking hand each time he slides it along my cock. 

"You like that?" he moans. Not waiting for an answer, he continues, "I love how your cock feels so velvety smooth, yet so hard. It feels like heaven on my tongue." He squeezes us again. 

Gritting my teeth, groaning harshly as my climax approaches, I jerk back and forth faster and faster until I began to scream...and scream... I'm drowning in sensation. My body seems instinctively to know what Fox needs, and moves in counterpoint as I feel the rising tide of orgasm building in the base of my spine. I groan as I listen to Fox, _my_ Fox, screaming my name. 

"Yes, Come, Fox. I love you, I....Aaaaaah!" All of a sudden, as I push against him, I felt the explosion beginning, and my body spasms as I spurted my ejaculate into his hand. He follows me, and collapses to the floor, crushed under my dead weight. His chest is heaving with the extra effort it takes to breathe, and moments later he has no choice but to roll me off him. Snuggling against his sweat-drenched chest, I kiss his skin. "My God," I whisper again, "I love you..." 

He opens one eye as I flop down onto his chest. Putting his hand up to ruffle my hair as I gasp beside him, he laughs. 

"Ok...are you happy now? You've got the abject capitulation you wanted. I give in." my voice has a tiny laugh in it, and as I speak, I tweak his nose. He picks his head up and stares down at me. 

"That depends. Do you really love me? Or was it something you said in the heat of the moment?" His eyes glow softly as he continues to look at me adoringly. "If you tell me that you didn't mean it, I'll shoot myself." 

I close my eyes and for a few moments we said nothing. Fox moves restlessly under my gently stroking hand. Then I take a deep breath. Time and more for honesty. 

"I've never stopped loving you. I was going to leave and go abroad, but I couldn't. I had to stay near you even though I thought you hated me." my hand tightens on Mulder's head, and I place kisses onto his hair as I lie holding onto him. 

"I'm glad you stayed. What I hate is that we've wasted so much time apart. Oh love, look at you now You've got yourself stuck in a moment And you can't get out of it. Will you stay with me now? Please?" 

"Christ, Fox, how can I? All that will happen is that you will get killed, because of me. I want to, but I don't see how it's possible." My voice catches in my throat, and I roll to lie over Mulder, running my lips tenderly over the springy, chestnut hair. 

He envelops me in his arms. "I won't let you go, Alex. We're safer together. You watch my back, I'll watch yours." He looks up into my eyes. "Don't go." 

I can only nod, and hold on to the man who has offered me my life back. 

"Is that a yes?" 

"I love you. I can't, won't let you go. I'll stay with you if you promise to drop me like a hot brick if anything puts you in danger." I capture Fox's mouth for a second, as I wait for him to tell me he's joking, and to get out. 

Here it comes now. I know I don't deserve him. 

"Alex, I'm in danger every day of my life. It's part of the job, but..." he focuses intently on my eyes, "I trust you to protect me. Just like I'll protect you. No conditions. Just stay and let me love you." 

I can't fight any more, can't run any more. I close tired eyes, and lean my head onto Mulder's chest. As I do, he sighs softly. 

"Fox, I'll stay. It will be you and me for the rest of our lives." 

I see the joy in him, and it spreads through to me in a tide of welcome warmth. "That's all I've wanted for such a long time. I love you, Alex. Now....what do you say we get the hell off this floor and go to bed?" 

As I begin to laugh, I suddenly realized that it was the first time I have done so for what seems like my whole lifetime. Taking Mulder's hand in mine and licking a small circle in the palm of it, I stagger to my feet and allow Fox to lead me off to bed. 

* * *

Sue aka Dr. Ruthless 

<> ICQ#14783367 <Alyosha303 on AIM>

My friends would follow me anywhere, but only out of morbid curiosity. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Dr Ruthless 


End file.
